


Snark Attack

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: The first Tony Stark fic I wrote. Too much snark and sass in this one. Feedback is love as always :))
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Snark Attack

**Author's Note:**

> The first Tony Stark fic I wrote. Too much snark and sass in this one. Feedback is love as always :))

Spots of blood on a dirt-covered floor were the first things you saw as you slowly came to consciousness. Your vision was blurry but you could make out your surroundings, an old warehouse.

_Typical._

A sharp stinging pain on one side of your head could be felt where your kidnapper hit you with a rod that had knocked you out. The ropes cut into the skin of your wrists and ankles. You were tied to a chair.

_Again typical._

The predictability of the whole situation made you roll your eyes. Now all that was left, was a scruffy looking guy walking in to threaten you, and get you talking. About five minutes later that happened too.

_Damn, these guys sure were amateurs!_

Your cocky self obviously underestimated the severity of the situation. But you were sure rescue was on its way. Any minute now.

A tall man with too many tattoos stepped in front, grabbed your face roughly, and looked at your wound, “I got you good didn’t I, sweetheart?”

“If I say I’m used to it would you judge me?”

“You better start talking or I’m gonna make this worse.” he said, tightening his grip on your jaw.

“Define worse.”

Just then another man dressed in a crisp looking suit stepped in the warehouse and made his way over to you. He knelt in front of you and spoke in a calm voice, “You give me what I want and no one gets hurt. You understand?”

You simply stared at him with a poker face and eyebrows raised as if daring him to make a move.

“Guess not.”

He said standing up and motioned the previous guy. He grabbed something from the table and walked over to you.

You struggled against the restraints as you noticed it was an injection.

Your best guess was sodium pentothal aka truth serum.

There was very little you could do as the needle pierced into your skin, making you wince in pain.

The dose he gave you was strong as within seconds your vision turned black and you passed out.

…

When you regained consciousness this time, you were on your feet. They were tied with metal chains, so were your hands above your head. There was plastic laid out beneath your feet. You couldn’t identify any faces, everything was a blur of hazy colors and light. It was a struggle to keep your eyes open.

The injection was making you loopy.

“What is your name?”

You didn’t answer.

A smack hit the side of your face. The tangy metal taste of your blood filled your mouth.

“Answer me.”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)” you answered, speech slurring. You had to keep up the act, make them believe you were affected by the serum.

“You work for Shield?”

“Y-yes.” you cracked a little smile before adding, “you really think this is my first rodeo?”

A blinding pain shot through the side of your thigh, as the man stabbed you with a knife.

You screamed in agony and screwed your eyes shut.

Your pants drenched in blood as you felt it trickle down your leg and onto the plastic.

“You wanna try that again sweetheart. I got all day.” The man threatened.

“So do I.”

He stabbed you again. This time aiming for the other leg.

The pain was excruciating but nothing you hadn’t dealt with before.

Just then the warehouse door burst open and you saw a flash of red and gold. A fight ensued but you were hardly aware of it.

Your eyes closed at this point, you felt too weak, too sleepy. After a few moments, the chains on the wrists loosened and fell through and you stumbled right into Tony’s suit.

“Hey there daredevil. You hurt?” Tony’s voice came through the face shield as he held you firmly.

“No. I normally spurt blood from my legs. Are you done playing the hero?” you retorted, still drowsy.

_Did he not see the blood-soaked sheet you were standing on?_

“Okay let’s get you outta here. Hang on tight.” He said as he grabbed you by the waist and took off.

You blacked out right then.

…

Clean sheets, fluorescent lights, IV drip. You woke up in the infirmary when the stab wounds in your legs started smarting.

A vase filled with your favorite flowers placed on the bedside table caught your attention. No one’s ever got you flowers.

You were about to press a button that summoned the nurse because you were parched when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” your voice came out raspy from lack of use.

In walked Tony dressed in a band T-shirt and jeans holding a bag of take-out?

“How are you feeling?” he asked walking through the room like he owned the place and took a seat on the sofa adjacent to your bed.

“Well, my entire face hurts, these stab wounds burn like a motherfucker and I have a pounding headache. Apart from that, I’m real dandy. Why do you ask?”.

You didn’t exactly get along with Tony Stark. He had a tendency to get under your skin.

The man was arrogant, sassy and too full of himself. In that sense, you two were quite alike.

“I saved your life (Y/L/N). You’re welcome for the flowers too.” he retorted, shooting a wary glance your way before fiddling with the bag he’d placed on the table.

_He sent you flowers? No one’s ever sent you flowers…_

“I thought rescue missions were well below your pay grade. What were you even doing there?” you questioned, guard still up.

“I was in Hill’s office when she got the call about your kidnapping. Thought I’d do her a favor. Plus I had to test some new features of Mark XLV.” he stated, matter-of-factly. 

In reality, Tony had been enamored ever since you had accompanied the team on a mission to take down a Hydra base. Your combat skills impressed the billionaire, and unbeknownst to you, Tony had insisted to Maria Hill that you accompany the team on more missions. You’d always dismissed his flirty comments as his way of getting under your skin; which he was successful in.

“You know you called me handsome when you were in that truth serum haze.” his signature smirk appeared as your eyes went wide.

“You must be deluded.” you defended yourself, and silently prayed he was making it up.

“Oh, I’m not making it up. Not when someone compliments me. Especially you.” his eyes dancing with humor, clearly enjoying the effect he had on you.

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest as you glared at him. Damn it, he managed to get a rise out of you every single time.

“Why’re you really here Tony. It’s clearly not to make me feel better.”

This seemed to soften his smug self. He straightened up and walked over to your bed and sat beside you, careful not to touch your leg.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Is that so hard for you to believe?”

For the first time, you didn’t know what to say. _Did he actually care about you?_

You kept your eyes on the sheet covering your heavily bandaged legs. The silence in the room growing awkward by the minute.

“The team is concerned about you too. The guys ordered Chinese food and I thought since you can’t join us, I’d bring it to you in here.”

“Oh. That’s nice.” you cringed internally as you said it. _That’s nice?_

Tony stood up and brought the bag over to you and started leaving, probably felt his presence unwanted. You stopped him as he reached for the handle.

“Thank you for the flowers, Stark. They’re my favorite.” you said, giving him a slight smile and a nod.

He turned and gave you a genuine smile. One of those rare Tony smiles that weren’t for the cameras.

“The team’s celebrating tomorrow. I hope to see you there (Y/N). And don’t bring another guy.”

_And there it is._

“Sure, I’ll swing by on crutches, so glamorous.” you retorted, rolling your eyes.

“I can carry you around and keep you in my lap if you want.” Tony said, the signature smirk coming right back.

“Goodbye Tony.” you pointedly stared at the door, failing to hide the blush on your cheeks.

“See you tomorrow sweetheart.” he closed the door behind him, leaving you alone to think about what just transpired.

You rolled your eyes yet again at ‘sweetheart’ but laughed and shook your head, as you reached for the take-out.

Chinese food, another favorite.


End file.
